


First Day Jitters

by berryblue_girl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryblue_girl/pseuds/berryblue_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two parents shared a look and John said fondly, “Our boys are starting school. Where the hell did the time go?”</p>
<p>“I have no clue,” Claudia replied, her heart skipping a beat. “It seems like only yesterday that we were bringing them home!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fullmoon_ficlet's Nervous challenge. I blame Tumblr for this! I mean, how am I supposed to see Stilinski twin posts everywhere on my dash and not want to write fic for it?! I hope y'all enjoy this!

Claudia yawned as she downed the last of her second cup of coffee and leaned against the counter. Her husband John came into the kitchen with his empty plate, which she took with yet another yawn. John snorted a laugh and asked, “Are you sure you don’t need my help with the boys this morning?”

Claudia waved a hand when she finished washing his plate and said, “I’ll be fine, babe. I’ll go back to bed once I get the boys on the bus.”

The two parents shared a look and John said fondly, “Our boys are starting school. Where the hell did the time go?”

“I have no clue,” Claudia replied, her heart skipping a beat. “It seems like only yesterday that we were bringing them home!”

John pulled her into his arms and she felt as safe and secure as she did the first time they met. After a moment, they pulled apart and she handed him his lunch. He curled an arm around her and pulled her along with him as they walked to the front door. She gave him a parting hug and kiss, reminding him gently, “Don’t forget: you promised the boys pizza for dinner.”

“I won’t forget, hon,” John said with a wink and opened the door, heading toward his cruiser.

Claudia waited at the door until the cruiser disappeared around the corner. Shutting the front door, she turned on her heel and moved upstairs to her boys’ bedroom. She opened the door slowly and smiled when she saw them sleeping in their bunk bed. The room was illuminated with the soft glow of the pale dawn and their nightlight of the solar system. Genim was sprawled out on the bottom bunk, his stuffed Simba held loosely against his chest. Stuart was on the top, sleeping in his usual cocoon of blankets, the only thing visible being his tuft of unruly hair. She approached the bed and woke Stuart first, him always being easier. She massaged the top of his head and said softly, “Stuart, time to wake up. You’re starting school today.”

A soft moan issued from inside the bundle and then it collapsed as her sleepy little boy emerged. He scrubbed at his eyes and asked with a yawn, “Did you make pancakes?”

“Yes, I did,” she replied with a soft smile. Stuart smiled back and held his arms out to her. Her heart warmed and she pulled her boy from his bed into her arms. She pressed a kiss into his hair and asked, “Want to help me wake up your brother?”

Stuart nodded and she crouched down. As Stuart stood and stretched, Claudia scratched gently at Genim’s sides and said, “Wakey wakey, Genim. It’s time for school.”

Genim only stirred to roll onto his stomach and stuff his head under his pillow. Claudia laughed and Stuart climbed on top of his brother, insisting, “Wake up! Momma made pancakes!”

That got the other’s attention and he unburied his head, bucking against his brother and mumbling, “Ge’ off me.”

“Get off your brother, Stuart,” Claudia chided softly. “Now come on, you two, breakfast is downstairs.”

The trio made their way downstairs, and Claudia made their plates, receiving mumbled “thank you, Momma”s when she set the plates in front of her boys. Claudia went back into the kitchen to pour herself another cup of coffee and crunch on the last two strips of bacon. When she rejoined her boys, Genim asked her a question through a mouthful of pancake and eggs. She arched an eyebrow and he quickly swallowed, repeating, “Did you remind Daddy to get pizza?”

Claudia nodded. “I did, but you two better remember you promised me you would eat some fresh veggies with your pizza. They’re good for you.”

“Yes, Momma,” was the exasperated reply.

After they finished their breakfast, it was a flurry of activity as she helped them get ready for school. Genim dressed in a pair of shorts and an X-Men t-shirt, slipping his little feet into his Velcro Batman sneakers. Stuart chose jeans and a Jurassic Park shirt and sat on the floor, patiently practicing the “Loop, Swoop, and Pull” method John had taught him. When he finished, he exclaimed happily, “Look, Momma! I got it!”

Claudia looked at his handiwork and said, “Good job, honey! Your dad will be so proud.”

The boys quickly brushed their teeth before rushing back to their rooms, grabbing their Toy Story backpacks, and hurrying downstairs. Claudia set them up in the living room with Scooby Doo on the tv while she packed their lunches. Her heart skipped a beat again as she zipped up both lunchboxes, and her vision flooded with tears. She sniffed and dried her eyes quickly, wishing now that she had taken John up on his offer to stay. Putting on a brave face, she went into the living room and said brightly, “Okay, time to go!”

They stood and Claudia led her boys outside. There was a small gathering of neighborhood kids and their parents at the bus stop on the corner. Claudia chatted with some of the other moms while Genim and Stuart gabbed excitedly with the kids. When the bus finally pulled up, the kids began to line up and her boys came to give her hugs. She could see they were just as nervous as she was, so she took both of them by the hand and enthused, “Don’t worry! You’re going to have some much fun today that you’ll beg your teacher to let you stay.”

That made them laugh and roll their eyes. Squeezing their hands one last time, her boys got in line with the other kids. When they were seated on the bus, they pressed up against the window and waved at her. Claudia waved back and mouthed _I love you_ as the driver closed the door and pulled away from the curb.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos are loved like John loves Claudia.


End file.
